Waking Dream
by evanangel
Summary: Kagome has been having to see a psychiatrist due to her dreams or as she calls them "memories". When she starts seeing demons from her dreams and begins to experience the pains from her now nightmare transformed dreams she is hospitalized. What'll happen?
1. Dreams or memories?

Hello reader(s), this is my first fanfic so please be nice. I love Inuyasha and so I think that this anime will be my main subject when I write. I hope you enjoy this fic. I will update as often as possible but I get a LOT of homework so must likely I'll update on Fridays or during the weekend and rarely on weekdays. By the way this story is from Kagome's point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yet

Here on Earth:

" Well, you see...for the past two years I have been having strange dreams in where demons from children's fairy tales roam on Earth. In my dream I'm dressed in my normal school clothes except I look different from everyone else around me since they're all wearing kimonos. Every time I have this dream there's these people around me, friends I think, there's four...well five if you count the little cat demon, but I've never been able to see their faces. Each time I see them we're always fighting a demon, I shoot arrows and a purple glow comes from them, then there's the guy who seems to be a sort of priest, he has this air void in his right hand that sucks up everything in its path. There's also the warrior woman who has this huge boomerang made from demon bones and-"

"But how do you know that Miss. Higurashi?"

"Um...well... I've..felt it I guess, yeah"

"So you're saying you can feel what happens in this dream of yours, for example, if you get injured while in the dream you can feel it"

"yes, and when I wake up I can sometimes feel pain if I got hurt"

I don't know why I was telling them all this, these dreams of mine were my own and personal dreams, not to be shared, but they were looking at me in such a way that I felt like I was being hypnotized and I don't think I could keep anything from them.

"Miss. Higurashi, please continue"

"alright, where did I leave off?...Oh that's right, well there's also this little boy with a furry tail and he doesn't really do anything and then the cat demon well she transforms into this larger form and she can fly and then there's this other guy, I can tell he's not human but he's also not demon, he wears a red kimono and has this sword that transforms every time he uses it can kill many demons at once and... well, that's usually what happens in my dream"

He looked up from the paper where I suppose he was writing all this down

"Is that all Miss. Higurashi?"

"yes doctor"

He nodded and showed me to the door, and told me to see his secretary at the front desk. When I got there I saw a different girl from the one I had seen earlier when I came in, this one had long red hair tied up in a pony tail and had forest green eyes. She looked up at me and smiled.

"you must be Higurashi, Kagome right?" she said while keeping a pleasant smile on her face

"yes, how much do I have to pay for the session?" I asked her

"Um... hold on, let me check, I'm not very good with computers" she answered

I smiled at her and then turned to look around the room, it was a nice office but it was the nice walls that with a light peach color were only the hypocrite surface, because the truth was that the psychiatrist treated you and saw you like you were mental.

I had purposely avoided telling the shrink a few things about my dream, for example, the fact that it all felt like I had done it before, it didn't fell new, it was more like a memory than a dream. I had forgotten to tell him that I felt emotionally as well as physically, every time I look see the boy in the red kimono in danger my heart feels like it stops and I get so worried for his life.

Then there are times when I have a different dream where I only see him, in front of this large tree which may just as well be the thousand year old tree in my family's shrine, anyway I see him standing there and then these long, glowing white, snake-like demons come out of nowhere and a young woman dressed in priestess' outfit comes walking towards him...she's the only one who's face and name I can remember... Kikyo...she looks like me but I know she's not me, she feels so different.

I get sad when I see them, even though I know they're just staring at each other's eyes and when they come closer to each other and kiss I get jealous and all these feelings surge through me and my eyes get watery and then I wake up crying with this heavy feeling in my heart. It's not something I like to admit but-

"there we go Kagome, that'll be 7,927.84 ¥en" (AN: I looked it up in yahoo financing in the currency converter, it's $75.85 in the U.S, just so you don't freak out, however I don't know if they actually charge you that much in Japan)

"ok" I rummaged through my bag until I found the money and gave it to her "thank you"

"ok then, your next appointment is on Wednesday of next week at the same time"

"Ok" I said and then turned to leave

"have a nice day!" she called out as walked away, I looked back at her and waved

As I walked trough the streets of Tokyo, I thought of how much time this ridiculous session had taken off of my time, I had a lot of homework to do for my classes and now it would probably take me until past midnight to finish it all, I walked slowly, thinking, until I realized that it was getting late and I had to hurry.

Once I reached my home, the Higurashi shrine where my eccentric and crazy grandfather was the priest I went inside my house and greeted my family.

"How did it go Kagome dear?" my mother asked

" It went fine, a little awkward though mom" I answered her

She looked up at me from her seat in the couch where she was watching t.v with the rest of the family and said "I know darling, but it will get better, you'll see"

I smiled and nodded and then went up to my room. Once inside I laid down on the bed, if only for a few moments before I had to start my homework.

I closed my eyes for a second and breathed in deeply.

_-"this place isn't safe Kagome, you have to get out of here!" was what the boy in the red kimono yelled_

_-"what? No! I won't leave you alone!" I yelled back _

_He turned to look at me and I looked at him, I was determined I wouldn't leave him, I knew our lives were in danger and all he wanted to do right now was assure my safety but, I would die if something happened to him, I just know I would._

_Suddenly a flash of light pierced through the still air and it would have hit me if it hadn't been for..._

I woke up suddenly

"Oh my gosh! what time is it?Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!No, I fell asleep! My homework!"

I rushed to get it all done even though it was already eight and I had slept for an hour and a half. It took me one hour to finish biology and another hour to finish geometry. Then I had to do my weekly sketch for art class which I considered to be a huge waste of my time, and that took my half an hour. Finally I ended up doing my french homework which I had been putting off because it was so hard, which took me about an hour, you see, I suck at french.

Then, when I was done with everything I got hungry and went to the kitchen to have a snack, I hadn't eaten anything because I had to rush trough everything. Once I was full enough I took a bath, brushed my teeth, set up my alarm and went to bed at 12:30 midnight. Horrible, I already knew what I would look like in the morning.

A new day, a fresh start, an awful night. My forecast for today's look on Higurashi, Kagome was correct, pale, with bags under my eyes, and with my nonstop yawning alarm turned on. I went downstairs to have a quick breakfast and then rushed back to my room to get ready for school.

Once I was all set and outside I remembered that last night I almost said his name, if I hadn't woken up I would have said his name. I pondered upon that thought for a while until I reached my school, I looked up at the four large buildings of Bonabell High, took a deep sigh and walked towards the school entrance.

Then it hit me again, it always does when I'm amongst a crowd of people, I could never fall in love with any of the guys in this school because-as I mentioned before and am still embarrassed to admit- I'm in love with a boy demon from my dreams!

The End, for chapter one at least, I think Kagome will meet Inuyasha tomorrow possibly, not sure. Anyway, I hope you liked it. As I mentioned before I will most likely update on Fridays. Since we have FCAT this week then I can't guarantee I will update tomorrow or after tomorrow. By the way for those of you who don't know what the FCAT is, it's a test that us Floridians have to take yearly since elementary to high school and it pretty much determines if we pass or not in some grades or we have to take intensive classes next year. Please review, I would really, really, really appreciate that. Also, please excuse any typos.

Evanangel18


	2. school and lame gossip

Well, as you may have noticed I'm updating, I just couldn't help myself, I'm building up the plot and I'm loving it I just don't know how to reach it exactly, but I'll get inspired as I write. You may have noticed that on the first chapter I had a whole bunch of quotation marks at the bottom and then one after my name, well, that was supposed to be a symbol, hopefully it won't happen again. So far I have two reviewers and you guys have no idea how thankful I am, I didn't think I would get any so quickly, Thank you SO much.

momsdarksecret- you were the first to review, I love you! You're the coolest! Well, you'll see what's happening to Kagome later on in the story, it will all make sense. By the way I read your profile, and I think it's so cool that you're a mom and that you like watching anime and reading fanfiction.

shiroi-miko- Well, I can't wait either, Kagome already knows of Inuyasha, she just doesn't really know who he is. He goes to her school, but they don't really know each other..you'll see, I'll explain in this chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Disclaimer: finish high school, go to college, own Inuyasha...ok, so that last one's going to be even harder, but it's on my list to do but for now, no, he's not mine

Here on Earth:

ch.2

I had to rush to class since my mind had wondered off into space once more, I seem to do that quite often. So I started running through the familiar mounds of faces and some unrecognizable ones. You see, I don't really know all these people but I'm an observer and I notice people, young and old. I look at their good and bad traits, eventually after seeing them everyday I get used to their familiar faces and they become a part of my everyday life.

The weirdest thing happened when I took a left down a hallway, this strange cold feeling ran down my back, and my body froze for a moment. I crouched on the floor and looked towards my side to ask for someone's help, however, what I saw instead was a girl with short black hair who ran past me and yet I got a pretty good look at her. For a second her eyes turned red and her body seemed to glow with an evil aura, my whole body went still and I was frightened. I wondered if she could sense my fear the same way I could sense her. But, then as quick as that feeling came it went away and I was back to normal. Had time just stood still for a while or was I imagining things?

I would've stayed crouched on the floor thinking for a little longer if it hadn't been for the "hurry- up" bell telling me to get to class, and quick. So then I got up and ran like my life depended on it.

I reached my class in time and took my usual seat at the back of the classroom. Then the late bell rung and class began.

By the time it was lunch I was already surrounded by my friends outside in the school courtyard where most kids went out for lunch and socialization. Well, they talked. I listened.

I had decided against telling them about my sessions with the psychiatrist since they had no clue about my dreams, I just didn't trust them enough to tell them even though they have been my friends for the past four years. No, it would be too embarrassing to admit that me, Kagome Higurashi, a 15 year old girl who has honor classes and is respected by her teachers has to see a psychiatrist because according to them I have some disease that makes me feel what's not there, it would be too awkward if I told them that. Knowing them, they's probably think I've gone insane.

Specially after today? Who was that girl?

She hadn't looked normal, her eyes were so cold and ...red, like blood. She scared me but I know I've felt her presence before, in my dreams, when we're fighting.

"Kagome? Are you alright? You wondered off into space again" said Yuka

"yeah, I'm fine, you should be used to this by now" I answered her.

"maybe, anyway Kagome, I hear Hojo wants to ask you out!"

"I heard that too! He's so cute! You guys would make a great couple!" that's the only thing Eri ever thinks about, couples.

"Um, I'm not interested, he's nice and all but I don't feel that way about him" I hear it all the time, how he wants to ask me out.

He has approached me before but I always manage to make up excuses for leaving before he pops the question (sound like he's going to ask me to marry him). If he did I don't think I could say no to his face, I'd feel like a monster afterwards.

"well, let's change the subject, she's wondering off again" one good thing about Arimi was that she always knew when to change the subject.

"oh! sorry, talk about something else, Hojo bores me"

Dude, that was mean, I should have thought about what I was gonna say before I said it.

But then Yuka said:

"you're right Kagome, he bores me too, let's talk about something more interesting" her eyes sparkled with excitement, they always do when she has something good to tell

"I heard Inuyasha just got out of the juvenile jail, was there for a month I think"

"he did!" screamed Arimi, she had a crush on him and just about any other boy who was a troublemaker but she herself would never date one "wasn't he there for fighting a lot?"

"yeah but the last straw was when he got in a fight with Kouga, then they sent him to juvi" answered Yuka

Oh great, they're talking about useless stuff again, this doesn't interest me at all! That Inuyasha guy is just a menace, he should have stayed there longer, like forever.

"why was that the last straw?" asked Eri

"well, because Kouga's rich and he sued Inuyasha after he beat the living crap out of him and since we all know Inu doesn't really have that much money then he couldn't pay for a lawyer so he lost the case and was thrown in juvi for a month" Yuka answered her question, you know I've always wondered where she gets all of her information from.

Then Arimi asked me "what do you think Kagome?"

I simply answered "I don't really care, his life is none of my concern and if wants to get into trouble then that's his business not mine"

"dude, cold" said Eri

I looked at her but I didn't care that she said that. I don't like people who don't appreciate life and who use their good qualities for bad, you see Inuyasha had been my best friend some eight years earlier but when he went to middle school since he's two years older he drifted off with the bad crowd, I don't even think he remembers me anymore.

What I mean by good qualities is that Inuyasha had always been very strong, when we were young he would be able to lift the back of a car almost without effort though not all of it, so imagine now.

Inuyasha had always been a strange guy, he had long silver white hair and golden eyes, and he always wore a cap. His senses were very sensitive and I always thought there was more to him than he let people know.

"I'm going for a walk guys" I told them and without waiting for a response I walked away leaving them to chatter with each other about useless junk.

It was a nice day, the sun was shining and there was a light breeze, you could hear the birds chirping up in the trees, they always do in this side of the school. Everyday during lunch I come to this place, the back of the school, it's always empty and there are many trees casting their long shadows. I like sitting under one of them, my favorite actually, the only Sakura tree in the whole school.

When I'm here I always think and I have my lunch at the same time. I bring my own lunch to school and I don't like eating with my friends, they're too loud and all they ever talk about is nonsense.

I started to look around me, I've always liked studying the scenery around me, no matter how it looks like. In this place I always find peace, however I did not know that today all of my peace would be disturbed.

"hurry up Miroku, you're too slow" came a voice from in front of me.

" Inuyasha, stop rushing, nobody is going to see us" the guy called Miroku answered.

Inuyasha was the first to see me, he stopped when he noticed me, I don't think he knew I was here and from what I can remember he had always been good at knowing these things, I guess he has lost his ability.

When Miroku finally caught up and saw me he said:

" except for this beautiful maiden" and he gave me one of the famous smiles that makes girls go crazy around this school.

Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend since high school I think, he's a flirt, and he loves women, every single one of us.

When he said that I didn't blush, I had developed some type of immunity to flirts and rarely blushed, so all I did was stare at him with an I-don't-care-go-away-right-now and an I-know-you're-skipping kinda look. What? Didn't you know I'm multi-talented when it comes to staring.

"tell me, what is a beautiful woman like yourself doing out here hiding her beauty from mankind?" he wasn't phased by my stare and instead he flashed me yet another smile of his.

"having lunch" my peace had been disrupted by these morons so I packed up and got up, I decide I would just wait in class until the bell rang.

"Do I know you?" asked stupid Inuyasha

"If you don't then why do you think I would remember?" was my smart-aleck response, and it felt good too. I mean okay, sure, I did remember him but I was not going to admit it!

He didn't seem to like my answer and at first seemed a little annoyed but then he changed to a neutral look and shrugged, he then started to walk away, as did I (opposite ways)

"wait! What's your name beautiful?" Miroku asked before I had completely left. I looked back at him and said:

"Kagome" and then I turned around, I could feel Inuyasha's golden eyes watching me as I walked away. And all I could do was wonder, did he remember me?

Ok, I know I didn't put any dream sequences in here but there will be in the next chapter, I promise. See, she kind of re-met Inuyasha today, does he remember her? I'm not gonna say, you're going to have to find that out on your own. I reallu hope you liked this chapter, it was so that you could get to know Kagome's life a little better, and about that girl at the beginning, well, there will most definitely be MORE of that, remember she hasn't had time to think about it yet, but she certainly will next chapter. Please review.(and once more, please excuse any typos)

Evanangel


	3. It felt more like a reunion

Hello again! I'm obviously a loser since I have nothing better to do than update. Oh well! Anyway, the FCAT is over for this week at least, next week we have the science Fcat and the NRT's and then that's it! My teachers have been nice with us lately because of all the testing so I've had time to write, don't get used to it though, I don't know how long it'll last. I write every chance I get in school. I'm not posting anymore hello's or whatever to my reviewers like I did last time because it takes up extra space just like what I'm doing now, ok let's begin the chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm only putting this because I have to...I...don't...own, I can't say it! I can't say I don't own Inuyasha!Oops, guess I just did

chapter 3:

When my long day from school was finally over I felt great relief come over me. I had seen and talked to someone I didn't like anymore, got flirted on by his best friend, and on top of all that I have a whole bunch of homework for the weekend! But all that didn't matter right now, all that mattered for me was to go home, eat a snack, and take a long nap. Hopefully I'll never have to wake up again.

When I got home the house was empty except for my grandpa and Buyo, my obese cat. I went to say hi to gramps but as soon as I walked into the shrine he said:

"Ah! Kagome, you're here, good! I have to go se a man about a bird demon wing so I need you to watch the shrine for me, thanks, good bye!" and without waiting for an answer he left, leaving me tired, bored, and hungry.

"well, I guess it's just you and me now for a while Buyo" the cat meowed and went to sleep right in front of me.

Where was mom and Souta anyway? I went inside the house to see if there was a note I looked for one until I found one attached to the refrigerator in the kitchen saying:

_Kagome, we went to the market and then we're going _

_to visit one of Souta's new friends. We'll be back late. See I_

_remembered to leave a note this time._

_Love, Mom_

When I finished reading the letter I went back outside. It was still nice outside, though a little chilly so I brought out with me a light sweater. (AN: it's autumn in the story, the sakura tree has not bloomed) Since it was Friday I knew I didn't have to worry about doing my homework today, so I walked towards where the Sacred tree was and sat under it's large shade. I leaned my head against the trunk of the tree and slowly closed my eyes...

_There were strings of hair all over the place, each one capable of cutting your flesh like a knife from just a single touch. I noticed he couldn't see them and in the process of trying to destroy them he was in fact getting hurt himself. _

_A demon appeared in front of us, she had short black hair and blood-shot eyes. She was also wearing this tiny little outfit that covered enough but still showed a lot! She began to fight with him in order to get our two pieces of the shikon jewel, he kept slashing at her with his claws but every time he hurt her she recovered again. _

_But he wasn't looking so good, since he couldn't see the strings of hair her kept getting slashed. Then the hair grabbed him and he was tied up, she would toy with him before she killed him in order to get his hair, before doing so however she wounded him in the stomach. Aside from that he didn't have his robe made from the fire rat to protect him during battle because he had given it to me so I would be save. _

_I had to do something, I got out from where I was_ _hiding and stringed my bow and arrow ready to attack her. I let go of the arrow and it would have hit Inuyasha if I hadn't told him to watch out, she also heard this and avoided contact with the arrow which instead hit a huge ball of hair. Amazingly for me once it did hit the huge ball a glow of purple came from it and it made the hair start to fall to the ground. At the same time Inuyasha was freed and so he went back to fighting with her. _

_I noticed a skull lying on top of some heap of hair so I ran to it and started to pierce it with the tip of my arrow like it was a hammer. She noticed this however and ran towards me to attack me, but she was too late because I had already pierced the skull and along with her she disappeared living behind a comb. _

_-"I killed her? I killed Yura?" I asked myself out loud, feeling quite proud actually_

_-"good job, Kagome_. _Try to be as efficient as today more often would ya_?" _he said to me_

_- "you always have to put me down, don't you-_

"Kagome? Kagome dear wake up"

"hmm?" I opened my eyes to see my mother standing in front of me, behind her was my brother, and another kid who seemed to be his friend.

"Kagome you fell asleep out here, come on let's go inside" my mom said.

I got up and walked towards the house with them. I sat on the couch and watched t.v for a while with Souta and his new friend. I looked at the boy and then said him:

"Um, hello, Souta's friend. I'm sorry I've been so out of it I forgot to say hello. What's your name?"

He looked up at me from the floor and with a friendly smile he said:

"Kohaku, nice to meet you Kagome." I smiled back at him. He was SO adorable and polite, unlike Souta

Then my mom came in and said:

"Kagome, Kohaku and his family have just moved to Tokyo from Nara, his sister is in the same grade as you and will also attend to school with you on Monday"

"oh ok! That's cool! How come you started sooner though Kohaku?" I asked

" Because she got infected with chicken pox two weeks ago so she wasn't able to go, she's fine now but my dad didn't see the point into her going to school today" he answered

"yeah, that makes sense. What's her name?"

"It's Sango, she and my dad are coming to pick me up tomorrow in the morning since I'm staying with Souta here tonight" he answered

I simply nodded with a smile, then I walked towards the kitchen where my mom was, cooking dinner. So I began to gossip with her about Souta's new friend and his family. My mom was the only woman I ever enjoyed gossiping with, because she never said it like it was the latest story off the press, she said it as if just to inform me.

"They moved in two weeks ago, Kohaku's father, Kazuo(AN:I made it up, it's a Japanese name, it means generous man according to the website) and his sister, Sango. Their mother died when Kohaku was only six from cancer. Now he's twelve like Souta. Their father had to raise the both of them on his own, just like I had to when your father died ten years ago Kagome" she looked at me when she mentioned him.

I looked back at her and nodded, I could sympathize with them, we've both been through the same thing. My father died from a car accident though, I was with him, some car didn't stop for the red light and it hit us. I was in the hospital for several days, when I woke up I found out that both my father and the man from the other car had died.

The guy was only 18 and had just received his license and was driving without a seatbelt so when he hit our car he went flying through the wind shield and crashed into the pavement of the street, he died instantly. My father on the other hand was seriously injured on the head since the other car had smashed into ours from his side. He was in a comma for several days until he finally died.

I miss him so much, everybody does. But most of all, I miss his warm and comforting smile. He always used to make things better. Mom struggled a lot when he died and with all the bills from the accident. So we had to move out from our apartment and come live with grandpa in the shrine. I love it here, it's the best choice mom could have made.

That was a year after my dad's death, another year later Inuyasha came into my life. He was like a savior from all my sorrow and pain. He made me laugh and he was always doing dumb stuff, he also helped me stop being such a huge klutz by making fun of me every time I fell or did something clumsy. Though it was mean I'm glad he did it, I've reduced my falling average to three to four times a year...maybe more.

Once I finished dinner I went upstairs to my room. I was so tired I decide to go take a bubble bath (AN: love those!) And perhaps never come out and just stay there forever...or until my fingers start to wrinkle like a prune.

It's heaven! Just what I needed after a long hard day. When I finished I dried my hair and went to bed, but I couldn't sleep because I wasn't tired. So I stayed up looking at the ceiling for a while, and then I got up and looked outside my window until I opened it and grabbed on to the frame on my window. I started to pull myself up onto the roof, once I did I just sat there, for the longest time. It was so nice outside, there was a light breeze blowing on my hair and every single star out on the galaxy was shining down upon me.

I started to think about my dream, I hadn't had time to do so before because it just wasn't the place but this place was place was perfect. I like to reflect on things alone, in a peaceful surrounding not amongst friends or family.

The girl we were fighting, she was just like the one I saw today. What was her name? Oh, that's right it was Yura! I remembered something, but I still can't remember him, every time I try to remember he's erased from my mind and I can only remember what happens but never him.

I wonder if I'll keep remembering things, if I'll ever see another...demon, am I going nuts? For real? I hope not. But I also hope there's no such things as demons. Cause if there are then why haven't they showed themselves to us humans?

When I woke up the sun was rising and I felt like I had slept on the floor, but I hadn't I'd slept on my roof. So I sat up and stretched as much as I could and stayed on the roof watching the sun rise, it's the most amazing thing in this world.

My gosh (AN: I've decided I'm not going to use God because I don't know if it might insult someone if I do, an exemption is this first time, instead I'll use gosh, please tell me if I accidentally do it again, Thank you.) I can't belief I stayed here all night! If my mom finds out she'll kill me!

So I got down and got back in bed so my back would get fixed. I fell asleep once again and until 10 I dreamt of nothing else but candy.

When I woke up again it was because my mom was calling me.

"Kagome get dressed, Kohaku's family is coming to pick him up and I want you to meet his sister" my mom said

"Sure, let me get ready"

I put on a pair of loose jeans (AN:I hate wearing anything else) and t-shirt. The I fixed my hair in a low ponytail. Though I love to wear skirts, they are sometimes annoying and I didn't want to meat this girl and have her think I was a girly-girl. From how Kohaku described her last night, she sounds like a tomboy.

When they finally arrived I was ready, I promised myself I'd be nice even if I hated her or whatever.

I met her dad first, Kazuo, he seemed like a nice man. And then I said hi to Sango

"hi, I'm Sango" she said

"I'm Kagome, I love your shirt, that's my favorite band" I said, I really did love that shirt and that was my favorite band.

"thanks, I made it myself"

"WHAT? Are you kidding? How did you do that? it's sooooo cool!"

"really? You think so? I love sowing, in fact I make most of my clothes!"

"Sango, you must be the first person I meat who also likes Fire and Ice"

"I'm not shocked, I mean most people nowadays have not taste whatsoever, they're too involved with pop and rap to even bother listening to alternative rock"

"exactly!"

"yeah!"

And for the first time in I don't know how many years I enjoyed talking to someone else. Sango wasn't like my friends at school, she was different, she was like me. We shared a common bond, we both lost someone we loved and we both grew up with difficulties, but that was only a part of the friendship that was forming between us, aside from that Sango felt like a best friend and meeting her, felt more like it was a reunion than anything else.

End of chapter 3!I feel so proud of myself, 3 chapters in less than a week! Anyway please review, it makes me feel loved, well actually my family over loves me but you can never have too much of a good thing!

PS: (couldn't help myself)Thank you so much for reviewing momsdarksecret (you're always the first and you're right, troublemakers rock!) and shiroi-miko (yes, I know harsh, but she can't show any signs of weakness), and an additional thanks to toxiclollipop. I love and appreciate you all, you have no idea how happy it makes me when you review. 'Till next chappie,

Evanangel


	4. Group pairings

I'm updating once more, it's been a week since I last did and I've actually had this chapter written since like, Wednesday I think but I haven't had time to type it into the computer, until now. I am finally done with all state testing, now we have to take our 9weeks exams and then SPRING BREAK! Hopefully I'm going to get brain-blasts and update as often as possible during the break.

Disclaimer: (this is written in the chi- language) chiI chidon't chiown chiI chnu chiya chisha

chapter 4:

Sango and I spent the entire weekend together. Right after we found out we both loved _'Fire and Ice'_ we also realized that we had a lot more things in common. I mean, I can't believe she also loves reading books by my favorite author Oki Manatubo (An: made her up)! So, since I like her, and I think we're going to become great friends I invited her to sit with me at lunch, even in my special place. I haven't been this happy with any other friend before...except Inuyasha.

I woke up this morning feeling great, I felt relaxed and well-rested. For the first time in I don't know how long, I had-had a dreamless weekend. I followed my early morning routine and then I was off to pick up Sango since her apartment was on my way to school (walking of course).

I finally reached her apartment , it was an eight story building with pretty purple flowers that surrounded its outer wall. Sango lived on the third floor, her apartment was pretty large, it had two bathrooms and three bedrooms. Both the living room and the kitchen were small, but it was okay for a small family like theirs. I already knew all this because I came here yesterday to pick her up and show her the city.

I knocked on her apartment door and she answered;

"Hey, Kagome. Come in" it was Souta "Sango's still changing, she'll be out soon"

"Actually, I'm already done" she said from behind me, I turned around and was shocked at seeing Sango.

"What are you wearing? That's the guys uniform!" I practically screamed

"I know, but I just thought that the girls' uniform wasn't my style, I mean, I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm still in uniform"

"Well, err... I guess you're right. Try giving old principal Kaede that logic."

She smiled at me and we ran towards the school. Now that I think about it the boy's uniform fit her perfectly, it was a match made in heaven, the girls' uniform wouldn't look like her. And she still looked like a girl I mean she had dark pink mascara (An:is that what you call it?) on her eyes and her hair was up in a high ponytail. She looked awesome! I can't wait for everybody to see her!

When we arrived at school everybody started whispering to each other and some just looked shocked, no one has ever dressed like Sango is except for the guys.

A boy called Kentaro, who was known in the school for thinking he was the toughest but in reality wasn't and was just a rich wimp came towards us with a smug look in his face and said:

"you're a girl, why the hell are you dressed like a guy?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern, now excuse me, I have to get to my first hour"

He blocked us off looking a little pissed

" you little bitch I'll meddle in whatever business I want to, don't you know who I am?"

"No. No clue. And to be honest I don't really give a damn, now move out of my way" she said calmly

He only looked even more pissed, he was about to say something else but I was just about getting sick and tired of this so I said:

" If, you don't move out of our way, I'm going to scream, Kentaro"

"go ahead" he said, thinking he was sooo cool.

"hyah!" and I kicked him in the balls, so instead of me screaming he was the one crouched on the floor screaming

" I warned you"

He started crying and everybody including Sango started laughing. I on the other hand decided to run to class so I grabbed Sango's wrist and began to run in the direction of my building.

"kagome, I did not know you were capable of doing that" she said panting from all the running " I mean, I was planning on talking him out and then punching the living crap out of him if he didn't move but your technique worked better!"

I smiled " I can't say I do that very often, but he's bothered me before so I guess I took this as an opportunity to get revenge"

The bell rang and I walked to my first hour with Sango, we had first hour, lunch and seventh hour together, so that was pretty cool. We took our seats at the back, me at my usual place and Sango beside me on the other chair to my right. Everybody came in, looked at Sango, and some whispered while others said "hi" to her, they probably thought she was cool, just like I did.

Then the teacher came in, Mr.Myoga (AN: wow, isn't this original? I'm being sarcastic by the way) he looked at a piece of paper

"Good morning students, say hello to your new classmate, Miss. Samsuni, Sango"

Sango stood up and bowed to everyone like it's expected on your first day of school or in a new classroom, it's the polite thing to do.

The class, History, went on fine, just like every class after that one. Then came lunch, i had told Sango to wait for me in front of the cafeteria and that's exactly where I found her, she didn't look at all too happy.

"Hi, Sango. What's wrong?"

"what's wrong! The day was going on just fine until third period, this guy in there flirted with me! But that's not the worst part, he GROPED me, that pervert!" she then cooled down a little and with a sly smile she said "so I punched him, right on the nose. He even started bleeding. My only regret is that I think he's going top get back to normal"

I started laughing my head off "who...was...him?" I managed to ask

"Kagome don't laugh it's not funny. I think his name was...Miroku"

I stopped laughing "that's the same guy that flirted with me last week, he's Inuyasha's friend"

"Oh the guy you told me about"

I nodded and then took her to meet my other friends, Yuka, Ari, and Arimi. They weren't surprised at seeing her since they had already heard a rumor about her. After that we went to the back of the school and had lunch in there.

Finally, seventh hour, which is creative writing! It had been a long day. When I went into the classroom Sango was already there, in the back, so I sat next to her and we started talking. It was so easy to talk to her.

The late bell rang and Miss. Midoriko (AN: Ha! Betcha no one has ever thought of that one!) Who was one of the nicest and coolest teachers in this planet came in, and smiled at all of us, The guys went gaga over her.

Just like Mr.Myoga had done she looked at a piece of paper and said:

"Hello class, we have two new students, Miss. Samsuni, Sango"

Sango stood up and bowed once more.

"and Mr. Hanyou, Inuyasha"

WHAT? I looked around the classroom as well as everyone else and then he came in, late. He looked pissed, very much annoyed.

"Inuyasha will be having to take this class as an extracurricular activity due to his past actions"

I couldn't have looked worse when she told him to take a seat behind "Kagome"

"who's that?" he asked, I was MAD, insanely mad

She pointed in my direction and I returned to normal. He walked down the isle and took a seat behind me, I didn't bother looking at him when he did but once he was seated I could feel his strong gaze on me. What do you think, am I becoming paranoid?

Miss. Midoriko began the class. About half an hour later she started talking to us about a project which would be in pairs. Everybody got excited and started talking about, they wouldn't shut up so then she said:

"that's it, I'm choosing partners for you"

Everybody looked disappointed, I looked scared.

"-Shiro with Aiko, Akina with Chika" she continued down the list of names, they were pared up by alphabetical order " Sango with Hojo" she kept going randomly down the list "-and finally Kagome with Inuyasha"

Noooooooooooooooo!

The End! Remember she's mad at Inuyasha, that's why she doesn't want to be his partner, plus, he forgot her, the nerve! Thanks so much for reviewing toxiclollipop, you rock! If you guys find any mistakes please tell me about them. I have two stories in mind that I plan to post the first chapter to one of them after the fifth or sixth chapter of this one. I'll have the summary posted on my profile later on. I will update as soon as possible. Please review,I love good reviews and I also appreciate any negative reviews as long as their not insulting. 'Till next chappie

Evanangel


	5. let's reschedule

Hey guys! Tuesday was my best friend's birthday, she turned 16! YAY! Anyway I did something that really annoyed her which was tell everyone that it was her birthday. Thank you guys for reviewing. Momsdarksecret, thank you for your review, I'm going to be more careful now and try not to rush but it's just that sometimes I want to get to a part so badly that I rush through everything else, I really appreciate you telling me. Also toxiclollipop, I noticed you changed your name before, I like it better this way, it sounds sooo awesome! And thank-you, I'm really glad you liked the last chapter!

PS: I'm thinking of changing the title, I don't really see how it has anything to do with the story. Actually I don't even know why I called it this in the first place. So, if you have any suggestions please leave them with your review.

Disclaimer: I'm running out of unique things to say so, I don't own Inuyasha

chapter 5:

I can't believe this! How could this happen to me? The guy was my best friend. OK. I can deal with that, I mean, I know that sometimes people stop being friends but, he doesn't even remember me! And he's a jackass, what if he doesn't even help? Well, actually that would be better.

"Alright now everyone, I want you to get into a group with your partners and try to come up with some ideas until the bell rings. Do NOT however, get loud! The project is due two weeks from now so I expect it to be great, work hard with each other"

Could my day get any worse? I lowered my shoulders in a state of defeat and turned around. He didn't bother looking up since he was too busy cleaning the dirt from under his fingernails...actually, they look more like claws.

"so then your name is Kagome" He looked up at me with his golden eyes

"yeah, so?"

"no reason, just getting that straight"

"whatever, do you have any ideas?"

"no"

"have you thought of any?"

"no"

"are you going to bother thinking of any?"

"no"

"so then you just plan on leaving me to do this alone?"

"yeah, I've got things to do and I can't bother with stupid stories right now"

"and what? Do you think I have all the time in the world to do this?"

"more than me"

"possibly, but I'm not doing it alone"

"then you'll fail"

"I guess I will"

"Is everything alright between you two?" asked Miss Midoriko

"fine" he answered

"no it's not. He says he won't help, that he has too many things to do to bother with the story"

"Is that true Inuyasha?" she asked looking at him "well, then let me put it this way. If you don't help Kagome with the story then I guess I'm going to have to complain to principal Kaede. And you know what happens if I do that"

He seemed mad by what she said. I had no idea about what she was talking about and I felt a need to know but my pride will not allow me to ask him. Besides, I'm not nosy.

"fine" he answered

She smiled at me and walked away. We sat still for a few minutes until I cleared my throat and said:

"well then...any ideas?"

He looked up at me and answered "yeah, I'm thinking of a story in which the main character will be a dumb ugly peasant girl that likes to ask stupid questions to her superiors until one day they get so sick and tired of her she is sent to be mutilated and have her body thrown into a sea of sharks. The sad part is nobody liked her because they thought she was a- "

"stop there Inuyasha. I like the story but I think you mixed genders. The main character's a guy." Yeah, I know he's talking about me, but I'm not gonna let him get me down, instead, I'll agree with him.

"no, it's an ugly wench"

I didn't listen to him "we're gonna have to work on it though, the storyline sounds a little weak. Like, why is she so annoying? Why does she ask so many questions? We're gonna have to work on it. Meet me in front of the library at noon. If you don't show up there will be only one name on that story. Got it?"

" I have other things to do on Saturday, we'll do it another day"

"no, we have to get at least some of it done this weekend"

"it's a waste of my time I'm not going on Saturday!"

"well, then when's good for you?"

"Friday, after school, we'll meet in the courtyard "

"Fine, Friday it is"

The bell rang and everybody was out in the blink of an eye. And I was somehow able to find Sango amongst the multitudes of people.

"hey Sango!" I called out

"Kagome over here!"

"hi"

"ugh, Kagome, I hate my partner"

"you're not the only one"

"are you kidding me? I'd kill to have anyone besides Hojo. I mean how unlucky am I?"

"Sango, I'm the one who's stuck with Inuyasha. The guy's a total jerk and thanks to him I could end up getting a bad grade"

"yeah, but at least he's not obsessed with you like Hojo. He kept glancing at you while you were talking with Inuyasha all the time. He seemed jealous. I think he likes you"

"I know, it's no picnic. I have the hardest time trying to avoid him everyday"

"well, if I'm around next time it happens, I'll help you out of the situation."

"it would be greatly appreciated, thank you"

To be honest, I can't wait till Friday, I have no idea why. Maybe my ridiculous subconscious thinks that it will be like old times again when I know that it wont. It will be awkward and frustrating, just like today. He's probably gonna come to my house to work on the paper. And I can't help but wonder if he'll at least remember the house? Probably not, I mean, he forgot me.

Anyway, Sango and I ended up arguing about who has the worst partner, we never did reach a conclusion since it got boring after a while.

I walked her to her house. We talked just about everything, school, life. All except boys, to be honest, I hate that topic it brings memories of the boy in the red kimono, actually, they're more like feelings, really odd sensations. Every time I think about him I can feel butterflies in my stomach and I get all dreamy and everything around me seems to be beautiful. But then reality checks in and I realize that no such guy exists.

"Kagome, are you ok?"

"hmm?"

"you seemed a little sad for a while there"

"Oh! Well, I was just thinking. It's nothing important"

We walked and talked until we reached her house and I left her there. Then I was alone again left thinking.

I probably am nuts. Falling in love with an imaginary guy, seeing weird people. Ugh!

When I got home I was alone. I went inside the house and had a snack. While I was eating I noticed the red button from the answering machine was flashing so I pressed it and from it emitted a familiar voice.

" _Hello, this is Ayame from the office of Dr.Naraku Arach. I am calling to re-schedule Miss Kagome's meeting. Instead of Wednesday it would be better if we moved it to Friday. If you have any questions or problems about your re-scheduling then please give me a call at 965-8822 thank you and have a good day!"_

Oh No! What am I gonna do now? I have to write that paper with Inuyasha on Friday. I'm gonna have to move it to Saturday. I'll tell him tomorrow when I see him. No problem, no big deal. Why am I so nervous then? Because I know he'll nail me for it.

Ta-da! End of chapter 5. She's gonna have difficulty finding him tomorrow though, you'll see why. Did you notice, lots of dialogue on this one...well, more than usual. Next chappie, I'm thinking of ending in a cliffie, won't tell you how but it does have to do with the plot of the story (I'm too obvious). Anyway, don't forget to review, I live for reviews (remember to post ideas for a new title if you have any)! Also, please check out the summary I posted on my profile for the new story I will start soon, tell me what you think about it. 'Till next chappie,

Evanangel. (Hurray for Spring Break!)


	6. apparitions and new plans

Hello! Welcome back my fellow readers and possibly reviewers. I have most definitely been enjoying my vacation, unfortunately there's only four more days to go and a lot of homework to finish but I'm putting that off to update. Also, this chapter won't end in a cliffie, the next one will or else there would be too much in this chapter that happened to kagome.

PS: thank you for the suggestion I really appreciate it momsdarksecret. And hello mitsu-rena, glad you like my fic. You will see two or three choices at the end of this chapter I would really love if you guys could tell me which name you like best along with your review.

Disclaimer: same as the last one.

Chapter 6:

You see! everything always comes harder for me, I was hoping I'd be able to get along with him but now thanks to the whole re-scheduling business I'm sure he'll make me suffer.

"Ugh" I said in defeated manner when I sat on my bed and layed down across on it.

Why did mom have to go and make me see a psychiatrist? I'm not insane, sure I have weird dreams every once in a while but it's not like I'm hurting myself or anything...well, for the exception of that one time two weeks ago.

I kinda had a little accident. I think I was sleep walking but my mom says that she found me in bed. Let me explain, I was having another dream, I'm not sure what happened. This one for some reason is very blurry and I can hardly remember any of it...except the small pain from when I woke up.

It wasn't so bad I mean it was just a cut, in my hand. I remember that in my dream I was running...more like running away. I went to grab something important, I can remember that very clearly actually, it stood out amongst the blurriness, it was a shard of some kind and it was glowing a bright color. And that's it, that's all I can remember, that one shard and how I tried to grab it. I know there was more to it, but I just can't remember.

That night my mom found me in my bed screaming. We both reached the conclusion that I had somehow hurt myself while sleepwalking, however, my mom still got awfully scared, she was afraid I might hurt myself.

The next day, when I got home from school she told me she'd made an appointment for me with a psychiatrist.

flashback:

_-"why?" I asked her_

_-"Kagome, I'm worried about you dear, I'm afraid you might hurt yourself one of these days" she told me, her eyes watering up " I talked to a friend today, she's a doctor, do you remember her?Kioko? Well she told me of somebody who specialized in these kinds of things-"_

_-"what kind of things?"_

_She just looked at me, still holding the tears back. I was furious. How could she think that I could ever hurt myself intentionally!_

_-" Oh, Kagome, you know exactly what I mean, I don't have to explain it to you"_

_-"I'm not crazy mom. I wouldn't hurt myself intentionally, you know that right?"_

_-"I trust you Kagome, but I don't trust you when you're sleeping, think about it. What if one of these days you wake up with more than just a cut. What if these people can help you stop having these dreams. If you don't want to tell me what they're about then you can at least tell them , they'll know what to do" _

_I stared at the floor for a moment and then I asked her " what's the doctor's name?"_

_-"Dr.Naraku Arach"_

_A chill went down my back. The sound of that name was awfully familiar but I'm pretty sure I've never seen or heard his name before. _

_-"alright"_

end of flashback:

That's how it all started. Nobody except my family knows about it, and I don't plan on telling anyone else either.

Lying down on my bed didn't make me feel better about the situation I'm in. So I did the same thing I did Friday night and climbed onto my roof.

Once I reached the top I sat down and took a deep breath, when let go of it I felt a little more relieved. This roof has always been a soothing place to be.

"If only I could feel like this everywhere" I said outloud to myself

I felt big and strong while on that roof, I could see many tall buildings and people walking around, some hurriedly, others couldn't be any slower if they wanted to. I observed everyone of them for a few minutes until my eyes picked up a certain someone.

I knew this guy, he was tall with short black hair, though I 'm not close enough to see what his eye color is I do remember what they look like. They are dark brown, kinda like mud and they always have the same cold expression on them.

It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother. I knew it was him because of his defiant posture, and his blood red motorcycle. When Inuyasha and I were kids, Sesshomaru was already an adult, well, he was 18 and he had just been given the motorcycle by his father who was rich.

I only saw him a few times, when Inuyasha's father would send him to Inuyasha's mother to give her the monthly payment for the young boy's needs. Inuyasha's father was alive back then and got along perfectly with them, the only reason they didn't live like a family was because he already had one and couldn't leave them since he was a rich lawyer and it would look bad on his record.

At least that's what Inuyasha told me but I always had the feeling there was more to that than he cared to tell me, so I never asked. I always wondered why Sesshomaru delivered the money to their house, I mean he always looked pissed about it so I'm guessing his father must have given him something in return.

One thing I noticed Sesshomaru always had with him was a necklace, it looked more like an amulet actually. It had a moon attached to it as charm with words written on it, but I couldn't read them, they were too small. I wonder if he still has it with him.

I watched him walking towards his bike after buying something...don't know what and then suddenly the same feeling from last week returned, everything seemed to stop around me, all except Sesshoumaru. He completely changed, his hair was now as long and white as Inuyasha's.

I started to see him clearer, like if I were next to him or something, I noticed his face had changed, his eyes were now gold like Inuyasha's and his ears were pointy. His face had stripes tattooed on it, two purple stripes on each cheek and right in the center of his forehead was a crescent moon just like the one in his necklace.

He walked towards his bike and climbed on it without bothering to put on the helmet. It all happened like it was in slow motion, what I noticed once he was on the bike was his necklace. It looked like the wind was blowing on it but Sesshomaru's hair seemed to remain in place. The words on the crescent moon charm began glowing a bright red. Then he started the engine and rode off ...

Just like that it stopped again, it was quick just like last time. Though it felt like forever. If I was confused before now I'm even more confused.

"crap! What the hell was that?"

What is this? What does it mean? What did the damn charm say? What is he?

Better yet...what am I? I'm pretty sure no one else can see this. Should I tell my shrink? Is there something really wrong with me?

I clutched on to my knees and started to cry. I can't actually be going crazy, I'm only 15. I feel so confused, more than before. The one thing I'm sure of however is that I'm not going to tell my mom about it. She'd freak and then she'd tell the shrink, and I'm _not _going to tell him either.

After spending a few more moments on the roof thinking about everything I climbed back down to my room. Once in there I decided the best thing to do was to take my mind off of everything by doing my homework. So I took out my planner to see what homework I had to do and then started it.

Monday doesn't usually contain that much homework so it only took me two and a half hours to finish. After that came my bath.

It felt relaxing, being in the tub. I pretended that it was a hot spring and I was on vacation with my family with absolutely no problems. No shrink to worry about, no school, no dreams and even less no demon looking people. But my fantasy only lasted a while. I eventually had to get out from the water when my mom called me down for dinner. So I got dressed in my PJ's and went down to eat.

It was only seven but I didn't see the point in dressing up since I wasn't going anywhere. I put on the pijamas my mom had bought for me a year ago. They had little starts and moons all over it and it was a light shade of blue. The pants had been a little too big for me when she gave them to me but she quickly took care of that. She's great at sowing.

While busy thinking back on when I got these pajama's and on the many times I had worn them that year the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it read Samsuni Kazuo. It was either Sango or Kohaku. I picked up the phone

"hello?"

"hi Kagome!"

"Sango! I though it was you"

"yeah, listen I need to ask you a favor"

"what is it?"

"I have a problem with Hojo and I really think it would help if you would be there with me to restrain me from hurting him"

"um...what do you have planned?"

"Kagome dinner!" my mom called from below

"I'm on the phone, I'll be there in a few minutes!" I answered her " sorry, ok so when do we meet?"

"can you meet with us in the library at noon on Saturday?"

"I would but I have to switch the date for writing my story with Inuyasha to Saturday"

"well, that's fine. We can all meet there."

"I don't think Inuyasha would like this.." I paused for a moment to think of his expression of surprise or more like sheer hatred when he sees Hojo and I smiled "ok! I'll do it"

"thank you sooo much! You have no idea how your being there will help me stay out of prison"

"you're welcome"

"well, I'll leave you now for dinner, see you tomorrow"

"bye" and I hung up. And headed downstairs.

This meeting should prove to be interesting. Just as long as I don't tell Inuyasha about it, there will be no problem...hopefully.

The end, for now. There will be a second chapter coming up probably today or tomorrow (no promises) and most likely a first chapter for my other story called "Betroathed at 16" or "Unfaithful Marrige". I don't know I'll choose something. Anyway here are your choices for a new title for "Here on Earth"  
"Waking Dream" suggested by momsdarksecret  
"Remember Me?" suggested by me  
"These Dreams" also by me  
Please don't forget to review and to choose an new title or else I'll be forced to pick a name out of the imaginary hat. 'till next chapter

Evanangel.


	7. And then there was darkness

So then, I've only heard from one person what they think the title should be and I agree. So I'm changing it and whenever the eighth chapter is posted this story will be called "Waking Dream" as suggested by momsdarksecret(thanks a lot!). Ok, so here's chapter 7. I have a lot to say at the bottom, in fact it's kinda going to be a lecture but I find it important even though you've probably heard it before.

Disclaimer: you already know it.

Chapter 7:

Woke up early today, Tuesday. Another horrible day of the week, actually everyday is horrible. I mean even the weekend. On Saturday you're thinking 'oh no, tomorrow's Sunday and then back to school'. But today felt worse, I had a hard time sleeping last night and we had to take grandma to the hospital because he stuck something up his nose while we were eating. Nothing serious though.

I went to pick up Sango this morning just like yesterday and this time found her wearing a skirt, the usual girl uniform.

"Sango, why are you dressed like that?"

"the school principal called my dad last night and told him I had to wear a skirt or I'd be suspended" she looked at her butt " Kagome how can you stand this! I'm afraid the wind might blow and show my ass"

"well, are you wearing any shorts under it?"

"oops, be right back. Great idea"

She came back a minute later with a slight smile on her face.

"well, I feel better, in any case it's longer than the normal skirt"

It's true, her skirt was about an inch over her knee long whereas mine and most of the other skirts were mid-thigh. Whoever made up this uniform was a sexist and perverted guy.(AN: I can imagine Miroku weaving it in a little hut with a small sick smile and a perverted look in his eyes)

We then left towards the school. We walked slowly under the shade of the trees that were in her street until we finally reached the main rode which contained hundreds of busy people walking like maniacs.

We pushed through the multitudes of people until we were finally across the school. Then we ran towards the gates just as the first bell rang.

Once inside people began to look at Sango again like if she was some sort of freak. Dude, she's actually wearing the school uniform! Hello!

"I knew she wouldn't dare to keep dressing like the boys" someone whispered and others agreed.

Sango seemed completely calm about the whole matter. That's what's great about Sango, I've come to realize that she doesn't care what other people say about her they're not important...well, at least the people she doesn't care about.

"we're here" Sango said as soon as we reached Myoga's classroom.

"yeah, there goes another hour off my life"

She smiled. And we walked in.

I'm going to skip telling you all about my first hour and other classes since I found them boring and my mother taught me that you should never do to others what you wouldn't like to be done to you. So I'm going straight to lunch.

Anyway, here I am sitting under the Sakura's shade with Sango. Talking about all the crap that we feel like talking. Whether it's about surfing in Hawaii (which we didn't talk about and I'm not making it a priority either) or the project.

"so what's yours gonna be about Sango?" I asked her, not really that curious but wanting to find out just for the heck of it.

" well" she swallowed the piece of ham and cheese sandwich in her mouth "we're going to tell the story of a girl who has to tutor this guy. And he's really dumb, not like duh dumb but more like-I like rainbows and watching the sunrise- dumb. So- "

"so he's gay?" I interrupted her

" no, you see, that's the thing. The girl can't stand that he's so fruity and yet he's not gay. And even when she's finished tutoring him he keeps looking for her and begins writing her lovy-dovy poems with the vocabulary words she taught him until finally the bomb explodes in the girl. And she gets rid of him-"

"how?" it sounded funny so I got interested

"I'm not gonna tell you how...cause I don't know how" she said and then smiled

"well, I'm sure it'll end up being one of the best comedies"

She frowned and said "it's a drama"

A drama!

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"hey stop it! It's not funny"

"you're gonna end up being one of those really awful writers aren't you?"

"yeah, well, what about your idea?"

I stopped laughing and told her about it.

"That's _your _brilliant idea" it wasn't a question

"seriously? No"

I was about to explain my idea to her when we saw two people coming in our direction. Guess who they were.

" I can't believe we are so lucky as to cross our paths with such beautiful young ladies Inuyasha"

"me either" he answered "especially since I can't see any"

yeah...I almost fell for it.

" Kagome the place is starting to smell funny don't you think?" Sango sniffed the air and then looked straight at Miroku's dark eyes "like too much aftershave"

he simply smiled, no one expected him to get angry, not really.

" the saddest part is that it's usually guys who don't have anything growing that wear so much of that crap" I said, that should get him a bit puffed.

"See Inuyasha, I told you not to wear so much cologne" Miroku said jokingly

"where are you going Inu?" I asked him

He looked at me and answered "Isn't obvious? Genious."

"quite"

I changed my eye point of view and looked towards where Sango was since I had noticed a quick flash of hand.

SLAP!

Miroku was lying on the floor next to her with a big red hand print in his face. And she was standing up in a protective, angry manner.

"what? All I did was complement you!" Miroku yelled as he sat up, but his eyes were dancing with excitement

"well don't!" Sango yelled back

He'd touched her butt. It's what he always does to every girl in school, except me, well, every girl he met.

"I just think you look very nice in the skirt, it fits you better. I forgot to tell you that last hour. It shows your long pretty legs"

"wow, what a compliment. Nice seeing you Miroku" she said, the sarcasm never leaving her voice.

He got up "till next time Suki" and looked around

"it's Sango" my friend said

"right" he said, not really caring or listening "where's Inuyasha?" he asked

"oh he left, a long time ago" I answered.

He frowned and walked in the direction I had seen Inuyasha walk in. You know I get the feeling I'm forgetting something. I got so entertained with Sango and that pervert that I-

"Kagome...ahem...you were about to explain your idea to me" Sango said and sat back down next to me.

"oh, that's right! Well, now that I think about it, I don't want to tell you. At least not yet, I have to get my ideas straight."

"right...you don't have any ideas do you?"

"no, not really. I mean I have something in mind but I'm not sure if I should put it on paper"

"just do whatever you think is best" she said

The bell rang a few seconds afterwards and Sango and I went our separate ways.

When seventh period came around I talked to Sango before class began and when it did something hit me in the head. Realization. Inuyasha's not here and I forgot to tell him about Friday. What am I, stupid?

Seventh period ended like every class and we were finally free from school. I was glad because today I didn't have so much homework weighing down on me.

After school I walked Sango to her house and then went straight to mine. When I got there my grandpa was in the living room, apparently he had already been released from the hospital and he was reading a book. Oh no, I saw the title of the book, it's called _"How to Make your Grandchildren Become Priests". _You know, they make a book about everything, don't they? He's read that book before and has put it into practice. I was 12 and Sota was 7, and grandpa decided to show us the many wonders of priesting.

He made us do work around the shrine and attend the costumers more than usual. For a whole week we swept the floors with large brooms we couldn't even hold. Dusted the furniture and statues, raked the leaves, cut the grass, listened to long lectures from gramps, and sold charms that would never help anyone with anything. After that week went by of taking care of the shrine it made me realize I hated it and would never become a priestess. So I grabbed Sota's hand and walked out of the shrine and treated the both of us to an ice cream cone.

My grandpa blamed himself, he though he'd misread the bookApparently now he's attempting to read it again.

I climbed up the stairs noiselessly, that way he wouldn't hear or see me. Inside my room I did the same thing as always. I started the few homework I had and finished it in a few hours, then I listened to some music, went downstairs, talked to my mom, had dinner, listened to my grandpa trying to convince us to become priests, blah, blah, blah. Life is just too ordinary.

I went to bed at eleven since I had stayed up a little later to watch t.v. I lay in my bed for a few minutes until my eyes got heavy and...

_This bag is just too full today. I can barely carry it. _

_-"uhf" _

_I put down the bag and then climbed out of the well. It was already sundown and he's probably gonna come look for me in a while. _

_I put a foot out of the well and as soon as it touched the grass. Something bit me._

_-"ouch!"_

_I sat on the edge of the old well,rubbed my leg and wondered what had bit me. Then he came._

_-"what took you so long?" he said annoyingly_

_-"sorry, something bit me, I didn't see what" I said while still rubbing my leg_

_He then ran to find whatever had bit me. And later when I saw him he said all he could find was a few pieces of paper. But by then the pain had eased._

_I went to where everyone else was in the little hut that belonged to the old priestess and told them what had happened. I didn't have any bite marks on me so they weren't sure if I had actually been bitten._

_The old woman asked him to give her the papers and as she looked over them I decided to give everyone the little treats my mom had made for them. As soon as I gave them their food I felt my heart skip a beat...the shards._

_I looked down at the little glass container where the small pieces were and saw they had turned black. Suddenly the container broke, and the shards flew into my neck._

_-"agh"_

_- "Kagome!" I heard him yell_

_I remember falling, I remember darkness, I remember the pain, but I remember nothing else._

I sat up in my bed

cough "mom!" I was having difficulty breathing. Am I chocking? It feels like there's something stuck in my throatcough "MOM!" I yelled as hard as I could.

She ran into the room

"Kagome what's wrong?"

I couldn't talk by them, breathing was becoming even harder. I saw her expression. She ran over to the phone and called an ambulance I suppose, by then my hearing was gone, and my vision was getting blurrier.

Then there was only darkness and nothing more.

Ok, that's it for chapter 7. I hope you liked it. Is this considered a cliffie? I don't know you tell me. By the way sorry I took 2 weeks but school's been hard, I've been getting a lot of homework. I've had to go to bed at midnight and still have to wake up at five to finish more of it. Anyway, remember when the next chapter comes out this story will be called "Waking Dream". Also, just so you know, this is just the beginning, we have still not reached the plot. And this is like a second part to chapter 6, since I didn't want to put too much stuff in chapter 6. Please remember to review. Also, read the lecture, it has nothing to do with the story but I think it's extremely important that you read it.

Lecture: this has nothing to do with the story or any story I may write. Since all of that is fiction, what I'm going to write is real, and is happening everywhere around us. It may affect you as much as it affected me or maybe it won' t but I just want you to know anyway. On Thursday, a few people came to my school to talk about drugs, at first I though they would talk about the usual, "don't do drugs, they're bad" thing, I'm already used to it and find it pointless since I don't ever plan on doing it but as soon as the assembly began they were aggressive towards us. They showed us pictures of just a few of the people who had died from drug overdose. One of the pictures was of a boy lying in his bed, dead. From his mouth blood was pouring out, since he had choked on it, he hadn't been able to move from the position he was in when he was alive since the drugs had shut down his whole body. We heard the 911 call his mom had made, he was only 17, and we found out that his little eight year old brother had been sleeping in a tent next to his brother's bed that night. Can you imagine how horrible that must have been? His mother says that she hears every night when she goes to sleep the zipping of the bag where they put her 17 year old son's body in. Another showed a picture of a boy already in his coffin. He had been smoking with some of his "friends" and when they saw he was getting worse from smoking or inhaling whatever he was doing they left him there to die, they could have saved him by calling an ambulance but they didn't want to get into trouble. These people were supposedly his friends and they left him there to die a lonely and painful death. The third was of a young 21 year old woman who's five year old daughter found her lying in bed, dead. That child will be traumatized forever with the image of her dead mother. All of these people had good families who loved them (and there were more stories) but they will never see their families again and their families will never see them either. It doesn't matter if you're rich or poor, it happens everywhere, in any ethnicity, social class, and at all ages. My point is, one of these could be your story, and the only way to avoid it is if you stay out of drugs. Remember, there is no going back, death is final.

Evanangel


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note: I did something stupid and removed the whole story by accident. So all of my reviews were erased. The point in me doing this now is that I'll probably want to re-read the reviews again and I won't have them, so I saved them before they were erased.

toxiclollipop

2005-03-25

ch 5, signedSomehow, I accedently skipped chappy five...I dunno how...Heh...So I read Chapter 6 the chapter 5...Hmm...Well, I really liked that chapter! It was awsome! Update soon! (which name did you like better?)(My name I mean)(I alrady sent in which name I liked for your new name for this story in reveiw for ch 6)( I babble on and on smetimes,sorry) (So many parenthasis things...)

toxiclollipop

2005-03-25

ch 6, signedI say it should be Waking Dream. That sounds good for what I have read. That was excellent! I realy lked it! Update soon!

mitsu-rena

2005-03-22

ch 5, signedgreat story congrats

i wanna see more of it Y.Y, gosh im like a pig i wanna read more and more of these fsnfics..i needa go out more..

ps.make inuyasha more mean!or whatever ,sorry im hyped cya

MomsDarkSecret

2005-03-19

ch 5, signedOh, oh! Kagome's in trouble! Girls always fall for the wild guys like Inuyasha. But a new title... Hm... How about "Waking Dream"?

toxiclollipop

2005-03-13

ch 4, signedThat was great! Thanks for mentioning me...Hah, I changed my name...I am...Dun Dun Dun Toxiclollipop(sorry Im hyper D) No really I am. And that was AWSOME! LOVED IT!

MomsDarkSecret

2005-03-13

ch 4, signedI like this chapter better than the last one. The last one felt a little rushed. Maybe because you had more time to think about this one? It sounds like the story is about to take an interesting turn. Please keep writing.

toxiclollipop

2005-03-07

ch 3, signedVery good! I liked it! oh..Thanks for mentioning me! Thats so nice of you! Well, please keep writing!

toxiclollipop

2005-03-04

ch 1, signedVery good!D

shiroi-miko

2005-03-03

ch 2, signedouch, harsh reunion .' see ya next chappie

MomsDarkSecret

2005-03-02

ch 2, signedInteresting. I like the multi-tasking stare! But, Miroku may be the ladies man, but the girls always like a trouble-maker, Inuyasha!

shiroi-miko

2005-03-01

ch 1, signedNice. Can't wait for her to meet Inuyasha

MomsDarkSecret

2005-02-28

ch 1, signedInuyasha is a recent favorite of mine. I like the way your story starts. Will there be lots of dream sequences? Will Kagome start having trouble keeping her dreams and reality straight? This could get interesting. Keep writing.


	9. Arguments

Hi everyone who bothers to read. Here is the new chapter for (new title) "Waking Dream". Thank you all for being so understanding with me when I erased this I sometimes amaze myself with my stupidity. Anyway, here's chapter 8.

Waking Dream

ch.8

I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed. There was a doctor in the room but I didn't bother asking him why I was here since my throat was hurting.

I switched my gaze and looked at the large window that led to a hallway in the hospital, the blinds were open enough for me to see my mother approaching the room. She walked in and spoke softly with the doctor, too soft for me to hear.

The doctor then left my room and my mom turned to me. She brightened when she saw me and said:

"Oh Kagome you're awake!"

I simply nodded, my throat still hurt.

"we've all been so worried about you, all of your friends have come to see you including Sango"

I was able to recover enough of my voice to ask her "what happened?"

"you don't remember?"

I shook my head

"Kagome, two days ago at night you began to cough, and started yelling for me. When I walked into your room you were hardly breathing so I called an ambulance. I asked them what had happened to you but they don't know. You simply went into some sort of comma for a while. Oh, Kagome I was so worried."

She's not telling me something, I can't just go into a comma for no reason. She seems too...fake. Something happened to me. Ugh. I just wish I could remember that night!

She looked at me with worried eyes

"dear you seem tired, you should get some rest"

"cough that's all I've been doing lately mom cough but I am kinda tired..."

I guess the effects from the anesthetics they had given me earlier (which I found out when I woke up) really knocked me out because the next time I woke up I was finally able to speak and I felt like I was more recovered...from whatever I had.

Sango came to see me later that day and I asked her what had really happened.

She looked at the floor "I'm not going to lie to you Kagome, the doctors say you must have been sleepwalking and have drunk some poison" then she looked at me "there just isn't any other explanation for what happened"

"I don't get it, what's the big deal. Why didn't my mom tell me the truth?"

"Be...because they think it was a subconscious suicide attempt and she probably didn't feel it was the right time to tell you...oops, I guess I just did, oh well"

"what?" I stood up from my bed, which I regretted since it made me dizzy "I would never do that, Sango you don't believe I would do you?"

"although I haven't known you for very long I get the feeling you're not that kind of person"

"I'm not, trust me"

"I do" she looked at me in the eyes "but your mom is worried, she told me you were seeing a psychiatrist after you cut yourself one time...sleepwalking"

"I was not sleepwalking!" tears began to sting my eyes at that moment "it's so frustrating...she's so afraid that's I'll do something to myself that she doesn't trust me anymore"

Sango moved towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder "do you want to tell me about it?"

I looked up at her brown eyes. And there it was again, just like the first time we met, she looked so familiar _I can trust her._

I rested my head on the pillow and nodded my head, I told her about my dreams while she silently listened. I left out the fact that I had fallen in love with...whoever that guy was that made me feel so light headed when I remembered what little part of him I could.

"I remember having another dream that night but I don't know what happened"

"maybe you should keep seeing this psychiatrist"

"I am, but I don't like him...he's so creepy, and his hair is like longer than mine"

"what does his hair have to do with anything"

"I don't know, but the other thing is that he's always wearing sunglasses, I have no idea what eye color he has"

"again, how is that important?"

"hmm, I dunno, maybe I'm just being paranoid, but even though I don't like the guy, I get this feeling that I must always tell him some part of the truth or..."

Sango nodded "I understand, you just gotta give it some time, you'll get used to it, you'll see"

"maybe...hey Sango, how long have I been here anyway?"

"two whole days, tomorrow's Friday"

"what!" I sat up again on the bed abruptly which caused me some pain in my head

"don't worry, they're letting you out tomorrow at 10AM, the doctor says you're pretty stable now"

"well, I guess that's good. Anything new at school?"

"not really"

At that moment my mom came in. She looked at the both of us with a pleasant smile

"Kagome" my mom said "how are you feeling?"

"better, thanks"

"oh, Ayumi from the office called and asked me to remind you that tomorrow you have the appointment with Dr.Arach"

"that's right I'd forgotten" I said slowly. Then I remembered something else" hey Sango hand me the yellow pages over there please"

She walked over to a small table with magazines and took out the yellow pages from the small stack of things. She then walked back and gave it to me.

"what are you going to do honey?" my mom asked

"call Inuyasha, I have to tell him I can't see him tomorrow"

I looked up his mother's last name and then dialed the number when I found it. The phone rang twice until a soft voice picked up the phone.

"hello?"

"hi, is this Inuyasha's house?"

"yes, who's this?"

"it's Kagome Higurashi, I need to speak to him if that's alright"

there was a short pause

"kagome! Oh my god I can't believe it's you, it's been such a long time"

"I know. I'm surprised you remembered me"

"who could forget such an adorable little face" _Apparently Inuyasha couldn't_. She continued talking "you must be quite the boy magnet by now "

I started to blush "ahem, well, no, not really..I mean I've been asked out but I haven't really accepted"

"good, you pay attention to your studies now. Are you friend's with Inuyasha again?"

"um, kinda, I guess...we're doing a project together for a class"

"I see, well I'll put him on the phone now, it was nice talking to you again dear"

She put down the phone and a few moments later he picked up the phone

"What!"Inuyasha yelled

"could you be any ruder?" I yelled back "anyway that's not why I'm calling, I can't meet you tomorrow after-school so I think we should meet Saturday at noon, in the library"

"I told you, Saturday is my day off, I ain't goin'"

"Inuyasha, please, don't be so stubborn, I have to be somewhere at 3 tomorrow and I can't go"

"well, it's tomorrow or never"

"I'm tired, and I don't feel like arguing, we can meet at five tomorrow outside my house, ok?"

"where do you live?"

That got me angry, he had been to my house a million times when we were little and he didn't remember where I lived!

"I live in the Higurashi shrine"

"am I supposed to guess where that is?"

"a lot of people know where it is, you can ask around. Bye now"

And I hung up.

I put the phone on the table next to my bed and lay down on the hospital bed feeling exhausted.

"well, you look tired" Sango said with a sly smile on her face.

I simply gave her an evil stare. My mom had already left, I think I'd heard her say Sota was alone with grandpa in the house, then a worried expression on her face as she ran out of the room saying a hurried bye while I talked on the phone.

I would have done the same. Never trust gramps with children. The house almost caught on fire when he was trying to make Sota some food while mom and I went shopping one time.

Sango left a half hour later after my mom, and after watching some tv (which I had in my room) I fell asleep wondering what was in store for me tomorrow.

That's the end for this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but I've had so much homework and I've had to study for my AP exam which was a killer and I think I failed. Anyway, now that that's over I think I'll have more time to update (then again finals are coming up in two weeks) but after that it's summer, and then I will update like a mad dog. Please review. Bye!

Evanangel


	10. Afterwards

Hey everyone! Sorry I took so damn long, but I've had a horrible week since I have a face allergy that has been annoying the living crap out of me and also slight case of writers block. Anyway, here's chapter 9.

Disclaimer: hmm, sad, but I don't even own a shirt with him on it (working on it though!)

Chapter 9:

"_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You're so self satisfied I don't need you_

_I've got to break free_

_God knows...God knows I want to break free_" (Queen...Loved F.M's voice and wish he wasn't dead)

That was the song that played on the car radio while I was on my way home with my mom from the hospital. Funny enough it was describing the way I felt at that minute...or more like today.

Apparently last night mom got home just in time to extinguish the fire that was threatening to engulf the curtains from the frying pan...see what I'd tell you? Gramps is insane and cannot be left with the single responsibility of taking care of children...but we love him anyway.

When we finally reached my house fifteen minutes to eleven I got out from the car and would have ran all the way to my room if the doctor hadn't told me to lay off exercise which would be absolutely no problem to me.

My bed-once I entered my room- was neatly made like always an had a slight smell of Pinesol which is what mom always uses to clean the house. I walked towards my -soon to be messy bed- and lay on it for what seemed hours when in fact it was only twenty-nine minutes.

My mom knocked on my door and came in. So I sat up to speak to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Better"

"good...are you hungry?"

I smiled and answered "Yeah! I'm starving, hospital food sucks!"

She smiled back and told me she'd go see what she could "whip up" for me. A few minutes later she was back with the bed table that we have. And in the plate of food she had made was my favorite meal, spaghetti.

"oh! yay mom, thanks!" I said happily when she put the tray of food in front of me.

"now, don't get used to this pampering, it's only for today"

I nodded since my mouth was already filled with food. Once I swallowed I decided to tell her of who was coming here today.

"um...mom...you remember Inuyasha right? He was my friend in elementary"

"of course I do! That boy used to come here almost everyday"

"yeah, well, he's coming here today-"

"really! You're friends again!"

"no, not really...we were forced to do a project together for school and... mom he's a delinquent now, and he doesn't even remember me!" Surprisingly I felt like crying, I didn't care for the idiot...but still...I wish he'd remember me, I mean, we were such good friends...

"hmm" she got into her thinking mode "are you positive he doesn't remember you? I mean, he is pretty memorable, what, with his long silver hair and all, but you...you've changed Kag, you don't look the same way you did a few years ago"

"I haven't changed that much...I mean he doesn't even remember where I live!"

"have you talked to him about it?"

"what? No way! If he doesn't remember _me _I don't see why I should remember _him_...or at least tell him I do"

"That's some weird logic there Kag" she said while getting up from my bed "nevertheless, that's how your mind works and...never mind, eat your food before it gets cold" and with those last words she walked out of my room.

_Hmm...weird logic huh? Well...yeah...we'll see how it goes today..._

It was twenty minutes to three and I felt nervous and irritated. I tried to think of other things rather than what dreadful place I was being forced to go. I mean, what is he going to ask me now? Especially after my little incident, I expect him to ask what's none of his business.

My thoughts were abruptly concluded as soon as I reached Dr.Arachnid's office. I walked inside and sat in one of the many empty chairs in his waiting room. By then it was ten minutes 'til my appointment began so I took the liberty of grabbing one of the magazines that had been placed in the small coffee table in front of me.

I searched through the titles for a good magazine but all of them were unrecognizable and odd. Not even the headlines seemed good. They were all about genius people and scientist and engineering, well along that line.

So then I averted my interest to the office. I looked at my surroundings. The once peach walls were now an ugly shade of green. However, to me it seemed to match the atmosphere of the place much better than the last color. As I looked around me trying to absorb as much of my surroundings as I could I came to a sudden realization.

_Why isn't anyone ever here? No phone calls from patients, no suddenly entering clients…in fact, I've never seen the last patient that comes before me leave…is there even anyone before me?_

Again my mind was filled with questions until they were cut short by Ayame.

"Kagome?"

"hmm?" I looked at her startled

"You may go in now, Dr.Arachnid is ready for you" she answered

I then nodded and got up from my chair. I walked towards the oak door that led to his office and stared at the doorknob for a few seconds before I finally decided to go in. I opened the door and walked insidehis dark office.

"welcome back Miss. Higurashi" he said, startling me "please take a sit"

"ah, yes, ok" I answered nervously

His presence was making me edgy and extremely frightened. I took a seat nonetheless in the chair that was nearest to the door.

"I've heard you were in the hospital…apparently you _woke _up feeling ill after having a dream, am I correct?" he said while emphasizing the word wake.

"yes, dr. you are"

"hmm" he stayed silent for a few minutes before speaking again "what did you dream about?"

"I..I..I honestly can't remember…" I stuttered

"are you lying Kagome?" he asked threateningly

"no, I..I really can't" I answered him

"very well" he answered

Another few minutes passed before he spoke again. This time less threateningly. And so the session went on without any more accusations though I could feel that all throughout those forty-five minutes he had been thinking about my dream. I get the feeling he has more interest in them than he's willing to show…and to be honest it makes me quite nervous to think so.

Once the session was over I walked towards Ayame's desk. She looked up at me and said:

"Alrighty then, it's…7,927.84 ¥en again Kagome"

"Um" I took a deep breath, still feeling a little shaky "right" I searched in my bag for the money and once I found it I gave it to her.

"Thank you" she said while staring at me "oh and Kagome…" she leaned in closer to me "don't worry he makes everyone feel that way too" she said quietly, looking back at forth between the oak door where Dr.Arachnid was and myself.

I smiled at her, suddenly feeling a little better.

"Now, your next appointment is on Thursday of next week, same time. Is that ok with you?" She quickly said while changing the subject

"No, it's fine. See ya, Ayame" I said

She smiled and waved a friendly goodbye. I walked out of the small and desolate building and into the warm and greeting sunshine. I felt much more comfortable outside. And so with a much lighter mood I started to walk back home at slow and calm pace.

It was only a few minutes later that I realized it was two minutes to five and that I was at least ten minutes away from home. So I decided to let him wait, it would probably anger him but…oh well!

The moment I reached home I saw an angry and pissed off looking Inuyasha standing next to the old God tree. He looked up from his staring at the ground position and saw me. With an angry expression on his face he walked towards me as I walked towards him.

"where the hell have you been?" he asked abruptly

"hello to you too…I told you I had to be somewhere at 3 but you didn't listen" I answered back at him sarcastically

"feh, whatever, don't do it again"

"yea, sure, let's go inside and work on the project"

"I don't think so, I want to work out here…I like this tree" he said while looking up at its branches.

I smiled for some reason…it brought back some old memories, though they were a bit confusing…

I walked towards the trunk of the tree and sat under it. He looked at me and sat a few inches apart from me but next to me nonetheless.

End of the chapter! Again sorry it took so long but my explanation is above. Also, if the chapter sounds hurried up forgive me but the last part I had to write quickly since it's my dad's B-day and we're leaving for Miami for the day. Anyway, this is not the end of the day for Inu and Kag…there's more. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Later!

Evanangel


	11. I'll tell you a story

Hello, I'm back even though I haven't been gone for too long. Anyway, I need more reviews. I only have 10 so far when in reality it's actually 22 reviews. Ok! So, nothing else to say except my face allergy's gone and here's chapter 10.

Disclaimer: he's not mine

Chapter 10:

"By the way, I don't really like our original idea" I started after Inuyasha had sat next to me

"why not? I think it's brilliant" he said

"are you joking? It's a horrible idea...no real creativity, just...crap"

"fine, what else should we do then...ah...um, what's your name?" he asked

I haughtily answered "it's Kagome, Inutrasha"

I knew he hated that name. It was a school rumor that the reason why Inuyasha and Kouga had gotten in a fight was because Kouga had been annoying him about something and then he had called him Inutrasha. I'm guessing that was the last straw.

From what I recall Inuyasha has always hated being called names and well...blah, blah, blah...they fought, Kouga lost, Inu went to juvi...the end.

His ears perked up at the sound of that name "what did you call me?" he asked menacingly

"are you deaf now?" I asked sarcastically

"no, wench. I just don't like that name, call me that again and I'll-"

"you'll what? Punch me? Beat me? Slap me? What?" I asked, interrupting him

"I don't hit girls, but you tempt me" he answered back

"whatever, let's get back to the story"

"fine" he said..."so what are we writing then Einstein?"

"I dunno, give me an idea"

"the last one we had was a good idea" he said

"you're just too lazy to think of a good idea aren't you?" I asked

But there was no answer. Instead there was a long pause between us in which I suspect we were both thinking...I mean, I know I wasn't, not really. And him. Well, I'd bet my life he wasn't either.

"oh!" I said surprised

Inuyasha's head was now resting on my shoulder. I glanced at his face and he had fallen asleep. His long silver hair beginning to tickle his face. So I gently removed it so that it wouldn't bother him. Again, I get more memories. Stupid childhood memories which I would pay to be rid of. It wouldn't be so hard if he hadn't forgotten me. It wouldn't be so hard if it didn't hurt so much...

I stared at him for a while as he slept. Recalling old memories and thinking of new ideas for the story. None which seemed very good. Then again, I don't think my mind was working properly what with a guy sleeping on my shoulder...I just hope he doesn't get any closer than this, it feels to awkward.

A few minutes passed by, perhaps twenty, I don't know, I didn't look at my watch. Finally, deciding that I couldn't do this alone and that even though I was-and I refuse to repeat this again- liking the feel of his head on my shoulder.

He looked like the little boy that I knew a long time ago when he slept. The expression on his face seemed so calm and gentle, nothing like it did nowadays. Today, it shows a look of toughness and he seems as though he's always ready for whatever comes his way, always ready to fight...

_I wish he would stay like this forever..._

"right" I whispered to myself "Inuyasha...Inuyasha, wake up" I said while shaking him lightly

He stirred a little "Kagome" he said, still sleeping. My eyes widened with surprise

_Is he dreaming of me!_

Oh my God, if he is...then does that mean that he...oh never mind that! I waste too much time thinking about that stuff.

"yes Inuyasha?" I whispered softly in his ear

"hmm?" he said, opening his eyes now. Obviously waking up but not really realizing where he was or what position he was in.

He sat up, removing his head from my shoulder. He yawned, revealing he's fangs and then blinked twice, he seemed to be in a state of bewilderment, which of course lasted only a short while. The moment he turned his head in my direction he said:

"oh...did I fall asleep?"

"yep" was my simple answer

"oh...why am I here?" he asked

"we're writing a story together, remember?" I answered him

He took a moment. His eyes searching inwardly, obviously trying to remember. Annoyingly enough, the exact same thing happened before a long time ago. He had fallen asleep in my bed and when he woke up he asked the same questions.

"that's right" he said, returning to his old self

"You've been asleep for at least twenty minutes" I said

"doesn't matter. I suspect that during this time you've written part of the story" he said

"nope, your big head was resting on my shoulder. Thus, I could not write" I answered him

"what?" he asked, his face showing confusion(and I'm pretty sure I saw a blush in his face too) "liar" he continued, regaining his composure

"Why would I lie, jerk!" I yelled

"as an excuse for not writing the damn story!" he shouted back

"I wouldn't do that, idiot!" I yelled madly

Then we both got up from our sitting positions simultaneously

"Right, like I'd believe you, wench!" he barked

"don't call me that!" I shouted at him

"I'll call you as I please!" He shouted back

And our "conversation" went on for a few more minutes, it would have gone on longer if it hadn't gotten too loud, thus, drawing my mother's attention.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Stop fighting you two! You argue like cats and dogs, I'm truly ashamed! She yelled at us which quickly quieted us down.

"now" she said calmly this time "you will both have to come inside the house since it seems like it's going to rain"

"then I better go home" Inuyasha said

"oh no, you don't" I said, grabbing him by the sleeve of his shirt as he began to walk away "you're staying here, we're going to get at _least _half of this story done today"

"I agree Inuyasha, now, I suggest you call your mom and tell her you're staying for dinner, oh! And tell her I said 'hi'" my mom chimed in

Little droplets of water began to fall, slowly getting stronger

"We better hurry up" I said and then pushed an angry looking Inuyasha whose opinion didn't matter towards the house.

Once inside the comfortable quarters of my house my mom set off towards the kitchen. The little droplets of rain transformed into a raging storm. And Inuyasha and I were left with each other's company.

"hmm" I said glancing out the window "maybe you should call your mom"

"what?" he said turning around to face me "oh, right"

Then the oddest thing happened, he walked towards the little hall that was right in between the kitchen and the stairs. A spot that was not visible from the spot we were in. A spot where our only downstairs phone was, one that only someone who has been here before could have known of.

I shrugged off the oddity of him remembering where the phone was for the smell of cookies in the kitchen. Following the delicious scent of fresh baked sugar cookies I walked inside the kitchen and saw as my mom took out a fresh batch of them.

"yay, you're a good mom" I said

"perhaps I'm too good" she said

"nope, you're perfect"

"you're only saying that cause I made you cookies" she said

"maybe... but you'll never know that, will you?"I said

My mom just smiled and said "go work on the story with Inuyasha now, I'll call you when dinner's ready"

"how long till then?" I asked

"approximately, twenty-five minutes"

I nodded and went back at the same moment Inuyasha had hung up the phone.

"are those sugar cookies?" he asked sniffing the air

"yep! But we can't eat them until after dinner"

"damn"

With our previous "conversation" forgotten he and I headed towards the living room where we began to think of some ideas.

"nothing! We have absolutely nothing!" Inuyasha exclaimed after ten minutes of talking

To be honest, everything sounded, used, reused, or stupid. There was one idea however that I had. Whether we should choose it or not, I'm not quite sure...

"Inuyasha...I have an idea" I said

"really? What is it?" he asked without any enthusiasm

"it's about this boy, he's a half-demon" I started

Inuyasha's ears perked up and his gaze switched to me

"and this half-demon lives during the feudal era, now, in this place a jewel exists, it's called, the Shikon jewel. It has the power to grant your wishes, but it's very dangerous since it can get tainted with greed and malice easily. So then, there's this priestess and she's the caretaker of the jewel because she's the only one who has the powers to purify it" I stopped to see his expression

"well, go on" he said anxiously

And I did, I told him my dreams in a summary, and a little edited. But, of course, I let out the part of how I had come up with it. I told him of how all of the characters were and how they reacted to things. Just like I had told Dr. Arachnid. And now all we have to do is put it into words, and make up some sort of adventure to take place.

Actually, now that I think about it...my half-demon, he sounds a lot like... Inuyasha...

That's all folks! And now, I must go and celebrate father's day with my family. I baked a chocolate cake yesterday. My bro. And I even did a little improv with it and cut a whole in the center of it and put vanilla ice cream in it. It has two layers. In the center it has a frosting we made that tastes like hot chocolate (really good) and then on the top again. It looks great, I can't wait to eat it! Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. This is part one. Later!

Evanangel


End file.
